


The Jig is Up! (Ereri Secret Santa)

by Krissei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Secret Santa 2015, Erwin is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of 104th squad, cuddling??, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissei/pseuds/Krissei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has to go to Sina for business the next morning, but where is he? Come out, come out, wherever you are!<br/>☆<br/>EDIT: i am so sorry for my past sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jig is Up! (Ereri Secret Santa)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted ever, oh. I forgot to post this here, so yeah. Whoops? A drabble for the secret santa a while back. My tumblr is attackonmyfangirlheart if you want to check it out, I guess. //run

“Levi? See me in my office after dinner, please.” Erwin Smith’s deep voice rumbled over the noise of the mess hall.

Levi, being a key asset to any of the Commander’s plans, figured it was mission briefing of some sort.

He grunted in acknowledgment, and Erwin disappeared.

-

Arriving in Erwin’s office, he took a seat as the Commander heaved in a deep breath.

“I need you to go to central Sina for some business. No, I cannot go myself; leaving you here with the younger soldiers is like a deathwish.”

Levi knew he was right.

“How long will it take, in total?”

“About two weeks,” Erwin paused. “May I ask why?” Levi ignored his question, and moved on.

“Who will watch the Jaeger brat?” Levi asked, hoping he’d be able to say something to throw off the blonde.

“I’m sure Hanji is capable.” he shot back.

“Whatever, I’ll go,” the dark-haired soldier conceded, “When is it?”

‘Eren should be fine without me for a week or so, right? But what if he transforms and I’m not there? What if he has a breakdown, what if h-’

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Erwin answers.

“Tomorrow, straight after our morning meal. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

-

Levi came back to the mess hall just as everyone was leaving for their quarters, as it was time for bed.

He found Eren amongst the small crowd of people leaving, leaning against a wall.

Upon seeing him, Eren called out; just maybe not in the way he’d have preferred.

“Kitten!”

“Eren..” Levi hissed, “We’re not alone.”

Levi had been trying to break Eren’s constant of calling him by that name. It bears no results.

“Oh well,” Eren chuckled, “They’re gone now. Nobody cares.”

Beginning the walk to Eren’s dungeon cell, the two began to talk.

“So what was that about, anyway?” The brunette began, “You’re always just on time.”

Levi cringed. Well, now or never, right?

“Smith tells me I have to leave on business, because he can’t do it himself. Lazy bastard.”

Eren began shooting questions left, right & center.

“When? Where? How long will you be? Do you really have to go?” 

“Tomorrow morning. Sina. A week at best. Yeah, apparently.” Levi had already prepared himself for all the questions. 

The two were in front of Eren’s cell before they knew it, when Eren spoke up.  
“Levi,” he began quietly, “Will you stay tonight?”

The answer was immediate.

“Of course, Eren.” He never could resist, despite his best efforts.

-

**The next morning…**

“Hey guys! Seen our little Corporal anywhere?” Hanji was bounding up to the tables where the beloved 104th squad sat. 

Armin, of course, answered. “No, we haven’t seen him. We were actually wondering where Eren might be at the moment. But have you checked the Corporal Levi’s sleeping chambers?” 

Hanji's eyes widened. “Why didn’t I think of that?!” They ran off with a shout of, “Thanks, Arlert!” 

\- 

Hanji had checked all corners of Levi’s room, and he wasn’t to be found. 

‘Well, I may as well go grab Eren,' they thought to themselves, striding towards his cell, 'He must be starving by now.’ But when Hanji got to Eren’s cell, they did not at all expect what they saw. 

There was Eren, yes– but there was also Levi. 

In the same bed. 

With Eren. 

Cuddling. 

The screech Hanji let out woke the brunette up immediately. Unfortunately, for him, what he said only helped the idea that was forming in Hanji's mind. 

“Kitten," he groaned, "Gimme five more minutes..” Eren’s voice sounded. 

Upon realizing the screech was not Levi opening the bars, he froze. 

That was human. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. There was Hanji, in all their glory. 

“Hey, sunshine! The jig is up, and you guys are adorable,” they strolled over the edge of the bed, and tried pulling Eren off. “Come on, Eren! Breakfast is almost over. Wake up your beloved and let’s go.” 

\- 

The three were almost at mess hall, when Eren began spoke up. 

“Squad Leader. With all due respect, I must ask of you to only tell people you trust about us. Understand?” Hanji spun around with a wild grin, and a Survey Corps salute. 

“Yes, sir!” They stopped walking for a moment, then gasped. 

“Oh, and Levi? I almost forgot,” they smirked, “You don’t have to go anywhere.” 

Levi felt played. 


End file.
